Unridden Past
by MIDNIGHT Star Dance
Summary: Two powerful mages join Fairy Tail and reveal themselves as Lucy and Erza. What happens when their dark past is brought up? A romance brews between Natsu and Lucy. *NALU* *ROMANCE* *ACTION* (Credit to scottale)
1. New mages in town

**Okay, so as you know from before, I decided to continue this story but rewrite it from the beginning. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

 **P.S. Merry late Christmas**

 _"RUN!"_

 _Everyone fled from the town. No one dared to look back, they packed their things and brought their families with them. They ran like they were going to die and they were if they didn't run._

 _"Run all you want, no one will leave with their life."_

 _The person who uttered these words stayed true to their word._

 _Every mage who tried to fight, vanished in an instant._

 _Every citizen lay motionless on the ground even a great beast lay slayed on the ground._

 _His fading red color the only color left to disappear._

"Are those really them?!"

"They are more scary in person!"

"I bet they have trained since they were out of the womb"

Ignoring these whispered comments, the two mages who were the initiation of these comments walked away from the train station with their hoods on not letting their faces be shown.

No one dared to stand in their way for the fear of possibly facing their wrath. Of course, no one bothered to think this through since they would have to initiate their wrath from doing something utterly worth getting aggravated at.

"ugh, when will they stop" one of the mages growled.

"Can you prove them wrong?" the other replied

"tch"

"they are probably scared because they haven't ever seen our true faces, people are scared of the unknown, it's human nature"

"But have we ever given them reason _to_ fear us"

"given our reputation...yes"

"so what if we destroyed some things here and there"

" _Some_ , it is _waaaaaay_ more than some"

"Still" the mage grumbled.

"We should just be happy that we haven't been banned from this town, the council is only permitting us one last shot, we blow it and we're done"

"no need to remind me"

"Either way, we have more important matters to attend to, we only have enough money to get us a month worth of food and get a place less than 100,000 jewels per month. "

"oh, i heard a lady talking to someone that there was an apartment for rent for only 70,000 jewel on strawberry street."

"let's go check it out"

Both mages walked on the streets of magnolia to the building of interest while ignoring all the stares they received from the passing civilians.

After many stares later, they finally reached the building and walked in as nonchalantly as they could for the residents of the building were giving them terrified stares.

They went straight to the owner of the building and asked her if they could get the room that was being rented and the owner being scared herself accepted straight away and handed over the key to the apartment. After the two mages settled in they decided to roam the town since they could feel the fear from the residents straight through the walls.

As they walked out the door of the building, they noticed that there was a fight going on and decided to approach the group of huddled boys.

"hey!" one of the hooded mages shouted.

"what's going on here?" the other mage questioned.

At the sound of their voices all the boys ran knowing exactly who they were.

"What we do now, i just wanted to join in the fight " whined the mage.

"If you did they would have died" the other commented

"still, nothing is fun without some sort of rumble"

"ugh, how do I even handle you?"

"Cause you're the same as me, you just don't show it much"

"Anyways, we must go and look for a way to make money"

"Why can't we just do what we have always done?"

"because, the council said precisely that we must stop accepting jobs directly since whenever we do cause destruction, all the complaints go to the council since we don't have a guild master"

"tch, why do we have to join a guild. Nothing good ever happens from doing so."

"We have to put the past behind us since we can't change the council's decision"

"But-"

"I don't want to either but we can't do anything about it, and we can't judge every guild from what we have experienced with one..." the mage suddenly became quiet and both mages came to a halt from their walking.

None wanted to admit it but both had tears threatening to spill from their eyes. They turned to look to each other and although they couldn't see each other clearly, they both knew that the other had tears and smiled to each other knowing the other would be able to know what the other was doing.

Breaking the silence, the mage who wasn't the last to speak asked "Hey, so what guild were we assigned?"

"of course you only payed attention to that one thing the council said" the mage face sweat dropped but continued " And if i recall correctly, the guild is ummm..." the mage took a moment to think then said

"Fairy Tail"

 **So how do you guys like this new story rewrite so far? Are there any comments,questions, or suggestions you guys have, if so then please don't hesitate to leave a review. Until next time :)**

 **P.S. Have a happy new year, and I might have another update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back, (back again; I couldn't resist \\(^-^)/), sorry for the long hiatus on this story,but I'm finally back, and I really hope to at least post every week if not every 2 weeks. And I know it is quite some time in between every chapter, but I'll try to make each chapter extra long. And Thank you all so much for waiting on me, and without further ado, the third chapter begins...**

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, Fairy Tail."

"How far is that?"

"Not far, I can see it from here..."

"Ugh, why don't we race over there?" one of the mages suggested with a mischievous grin, elbowing the other.

"People will just stare at us more than they already do if we did, and you know that."

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right."

The two continued down the path until they finally arrived at the guild, as they now stood in front of the main doors of the guild.

"Ready?"

"Together?"

"Always." They said together.

With that, they pushed open the doors. And saw chairs and tables being thrown all over the place and from every direction. They gaped a bit but continued on.

They dodged all of the furniture pieces easily and made their way to the bar area of the guild for they had to ask for some help (no matter how much they would hate to admit it).

They noticed young white-haired lady tending the bar and they decided to ask her where they could find the Master. However, a pink-haired man or rather in their opinion, child, blocked their path. There he laid sprawled on the floor by their feet. He stood up rather quickly shouting, "That's all you got, ice princess?!"

Just as soon as he was there, he was gone. The pair lost their interest in him just as quick. They continued their path to the white-haired lady and got her to help them find the master of the guild they were in. However, they were shocked when the lady turned to face them, they could feel a strong sense of power coming from her which they weren't expecting, she looked so delicate. Well, appearances are deceiving.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" the white-haired mage asked.

"Yes, may you lead us to the guild master?" one of the two questioned.

"Well, of course! Just follow me"

They waited as the lady found her way around the bar as she put away the glass cups that she was cleaning before.

They found themselves being led through the rowdy guild hall, and up the stairs. They were now in front of the guild master's office and before they could knock the door for themselves, the white-haired lady had already done it and was now opening the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU BRATS!"

"Why hello, Master, two lovely people want to talk to you!"

At that, she opened the door completely and allowed the two behind her to pass. As the hooded figures walked into the room, the guild master began to look at them sternly, almost suspiciously.

"You two wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we did, we have been assign-" the mage was suddenly cut off as the master spoke up as said

"Say no more, you guys are the mages that the council has sent over, aren't you? I have been notified of your arrival. However, I can't allow you into this guild without seeing your faces, for discloused reasons. Now if you please, may you remo-"

"We're sorry, bu-" the silent mage started but was interrupted by the other.

"If we must, then we will. No use fighting with our guild master."

They both pulled down their hoods and instead of the hooded figures from before, there stood two young female mages, one with scarlet hair and the other with blonde hair.

The one with scarlet hair decided to speak up, "My name is Erza, and this is Lucy."

The master looked stunned to say the very least, his mouth was agape and had to take a moment to gain his composure back. Once he did, he stated, "I wasn't expecting two female mages, my apologies for making an assumption."

"No apology needed, we don't sound like we are female anyway."

"You certainly didn't look female either" the guild master murmured quietly.

"No we do not, but that is thanks to the robes, we have enchanted them so that others perceive us as regular males, although covering our faces would seem as if we are suspicious males."

"It did indeed, however, I also seem to not be able to feel any magical aura from you both, and considering that the council stated that you were mages, I assume that the robe also hides your ability"

"..It does..."

"Well ok then, I just have one final question for now, what level mages are you?"

"...Let's just put it this way, we are no level and every level."

 **Beat'd by scottale.**

 **Special thanks to scottale for helping me \\(^-^)/ \\(^-^)/** **\\(^-^)/\\(^-^)/\\(^-^)/**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to leave a comment and I will take your suggestion under consideration ;):)**

 **Once again Thank you to everyone and I will post again in the upcoming week or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back, so sorry for returning so late T-T, but I've been preoccupied with so much school work and I just kept postponing this chapter until now. Again so sorry T-T T-T**

The master looked quite confused with the statement they have said previously, not really understanding it.

"To put it in more simpler terms, we are a level that not many can't reach, yet we have the ability of anyone in any level." Watching as the master's face has still not changed from that of confusion, Erza sighed and simply stated.

"Let us show you"

The master considered this but without fully knowing their capability, he feared that a display of their powers may cost him more than he has, for he has a gut feeling that he can't underestimate them.

At the sound of an opportunity to battle someone, Lucy immediately perked up.

"That may not b-" the master started but was interrupted by Lucy.

"It a great idea! Who will be the victim?"

"Who will be the opponent?" Erza corrected, although she knew Lucy meant exactly what she had said.

At that moment they heard a great commotion coming from downstairs, and while Lucy and Erza were a bit clueless on what exactly had happened, they didn't deem it something to worry about in their part considering they already had somewhat of a hypothesis of what was going on. The master on the other hand sweat dropped and was already debating if he had enough to cover the costs of the new damage his two specific mages have done.

Erza and Lucy figured that their guess must have been right given the look on the master's face.

"Well, if you would want, we could go against those two mages who I'm pretty sure are responsible for the damage that was done in the guild, especially considering they were already at it when we entered", Erza suggested.

With a sigh, the master simply nodded his head and pointed towards the door to show them the way, for he deemed that those two brats needed to learn their lesson.

Before exiting the office, the two mages covered themselves once again with their hoods, and followed the master out of the office.

When they approached the site of damage, Erza and Lucy were met with the pink haired man and the other stripper getting ready to launch themselves at each other. Before they even got the chance to launch their attack, Erza and Lucy stepped in between them.

Both simply reached out their hand and covered the fists they were going to attack with. Lucy stood in front of the raven haired mage while Erza covered the pink-haired mage.

The two mages in battle stood surprised with their fists being devoid of magic while covered with a stranger's hand. They tried to remove their hand from the unknown person but they were unsuccessful. Before both knew it, they were spinning and confronted with the floor to their face and arms pinned to their back in a painful manner.

Struggling was futile for the grip was too strong to break. They were beyond confused and were now concerned about who these mysteries mages are.

It wasn't until the guild master came into view that the two mages on top of the punished brats released them from their grip.

Upon seeing this, the master was slightly surprised to see two of his top mages down so quickly, it seems as if he had just seen them going at each other and blinked once and they were already on the floor. Realizing that the two new mages are possibly much stronger than those two, the master knows that they are going to be quite a handful as well, which he should have already known given their record.

While the master focused on the 4 mages in front of him, he didn't quite see the whole damage that was done. The pillars were broken, chairs in pieces by opposite sides of the walls, there were black streak marks on the ground and frozen floor pieces as well as a hole in the ceiling. Some parts of the wall weren't even there. He couldn't fathom how much it will cost him to repair all of the damage.

"BRATS! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT WILL COST TO PAY FOR ALL THIS!" He continued to fume, all the while the two responsible mages were focused more on the black hooded figures in the guild.

"YOU AREN'T EVEN LISTENING! OH YOU-" Just as the master was beginning to march over to the two troublemakers, Mirajane interrupted and suggested

"Why don't you just make them pay for it, they are capable of completing missions, and earning money, that way you don't have to stress yourself more than you already do"

Makarov stood silent and took this into consideration, "well you do have a point,", after a short while he stated, " that is what you'll do, the two of you will earn enough to pay for all this damage". The two brats didn't mind for that should be an easy task to complete, but their attention was more focused on knowing who exactly their attackers were.

They watched as the master approached the hooded figures and stayed silent, well one of them did at least, the pink-haired mage spoke up and asked: "Who are they?"

"They are the two mages who just recently joined this guild"

At that, everyone at the guild shot up and if they weren't staring already from all the commotion, they definitely were now.

Natsu was the first to introduce himself to them, and the rest of the guild soon followed, although still a bit skeptical, they opened their arms to their new comrades. The one named Elfman kept going on and on about how man they were to take down Natsu and Gray –the stripper they called him-, the white-haired lady from the morning introduced herself as Mirajane and she kept on smiling which to them was somewhat abnormal for them, for they haven't ever seen someone smile so often. After everyone at the guild had a chance to introduce themselves, they reverted their attention back to the master, in an almost silent question to ask what they do now.

He simply stated with a warm smile "Welcome to Fairytail"

 **I can't stop apologizing for being so late, I just feel really bad for making you guys all wait. T-T, I really hope to have the next chapter up by next wednesday, but unfortunately I can't promise anything given my reputation as you can see. And just in case I don't post the next chapter by next week, Happy early thanksgiving! \\(^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the very very very late update, I have been so busy and I have technically written this chapter but me being the stupid person I am, I did not save it since I was simply writing in the doc manager and my computer decided to be a butt, and shut down on me, closing all my windows and losing the chapter. But I was finally able to rewrite it and now I actually saved it and wrote it on google docs, and will be from now on so that this doesn't happen again. T_T, Again I'm so sorry. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _On snow covered fields a blonde woman watches her young daughter play. She watches as her little girl picks up snow with her bare hands and throws it over the low bushes which separate her and a small red haired girl. They both laugh when the snow lands on her face as she counter attacks with her own hand made snowballs. Viewing how both of them play, she can't deny the fact that they have become inseparable since the day they laid eyes on each other. She still wished that their meeting would have been different but it was what it was, she can't change that, even though she still feels guilty on letting it happen that way._

 _She is suddenly jolted from her thoughts when a strong bright red light blinds her. She starts to yell for the little girls, but gets no response except for her loud call. But the next thing she knew, she was being hurled across the snowy fields and harshly landed on the ground with a grunt. Her left side is drumming with pain. Yet she still tries to get up and search for her little rays of sunshine. Although the red haired girl isn't her own by blood, she is still her daughter. And she'll be damned if she lets anything happen to either of them._

 _She calls once again, but this time to be hoisted up by the hair and met with a gruely face. She can't fathom how they got there, or if they were responsible for that bright red light, but what she does know is that, they can't be good people._

 _The man she is confronted by simply grimaces and pulls on her hair to face what she didn't believe still existed. "...Dragon", her last word before the man yelled " Is this the woman you have been with?". The giant red beast says nothing but responds with a blast of fire towards the rest of the man's army. The army is burned to a crisp, and the odor that is released from the charred up carcasses and bones is undescribable. "Shit", the woman is dropped but not before the man plunges his sword through her chest and begins to retreat._

 _He doesn't get far as the red dragon bursts once more, releasing more of his burning fire. Her vision is becoming hazy but she can still make out her little girls' figures and the figure of a mermaid tail. A smile is becoming etched on her face and she tries to call for them one last time, but she soon sees the great beast approach her, blocking her vision. She hears the cries her daughters are releasing now that her hold on her key is weakening. She tries her best to tilt her head up to the beast and mumbles a small " ...please..". Then her hold is gone and the last thing she hears are cries and feet pattering across the snow._

The air was heavy with tension. Neither wanted to back down from their position. The rest of the guild simply stared and didn't dare move a muscle for the sake of their own physical well being. The two mages with their hoods down and heads leaning into each other's personal space, with a strawberry cake in between them, stayed deadly quiet and still.

"It's mine" one of them growled, pulling the plate closer to them. But another hand placed itself on the other side of the plate and prevented them from pulling it any closer.

"No, it's mine", the other responded, pulling it towards them. Neither removed their hands from the plate, and once more each started to pull the plate towards them.

The guild didn't understand what was so important about cake but knew that if they spoke it out loud, they surely will be shut down in a rather painful manner. Their saving grace from all the tension is the sweet and smart Mirajane who casually approached their table and dropped off another piece of strawberry cake in front of them. It took them a moment to remove themselves from their locked gazes to the other piece of strawberry cake and another second for one of their hands to dart off the original plate to the other. And both mumbled a deep thank you. Mirajane simply smiled and hummed off back to her original place behind the bar counter. The guild seemed to relax and began chattering among themselves now that the two aforementioned mages were calm.

After they finished devouring their slices of cake, the doors slammed open allowing a gust of wind to enter -making the hooded mages have to hold their hoods and hope that no one caught sight of their hair- as well as Natsu and Gray. Or rather, what was left of them. They both walked on a limp, with busted lips, and bruising covering their arms and legs. They also seem to be developing identical bumps on their heads. Gray was only in his boxers while Natsu was still in his normal clothing. Except his tunic had visible tears, and holes. They both stopped suddenly and fell to the ground face front.

From behind them entered a blue flying cat which they remember went by the name, Happy. He entered the guild while carrying a giant sack of jewels. The guild master heard the slam of the doors and was already down the stairs ready to collect that sack of jewels. He simply grabbed the sack and retreated back to his office while muttering a something about them being brats and how it served them right.

After another moment or so, the guild's attention was sent back to whatever they were doing before. The two face covered mages decided that they needed to start going on missions because sure enough they still had to buy furniture and soon enough have to pay the first month's rent. As they made their way to the board, they had to walk past the two passed out mages, and without really paying attention they accidentally kicked the pink-haired made by the knee and he let out a grunt and tried to roll himself onto his back. The hooded mages simply carried on and continued their walk to the board.

 **I am still so sorry T_T , I am the worst author, But I will be trying my best to update more during the weekends or possible Wednesday's. Anytime I can squeeze in to write another chapter. Thank you for all you patience with me \\(T~T)/ . I can't stop thanking you guys for continuing to read my story, and I have been trying to improve my writing for you guys, and hopefully you liked it. I have also been thinking of putting this story on Wattpad in case it will be easier for you to access it. So look out for it, it'll be under the same name, and under the author " kathyx_1234". Again THANK YOU, and SORRY. Until next time \\(^-^)/**


End file.
